The Return Of The Ancients
by Lumiere Crescent
Summary: Starts in 6th year. Times are trying and despair is brimming, four new strangers have arrived at hogwarts and the tides are about to turn!


**The Return Of The Ancients – Chapter 1**

It was the second day of school and Harry was already annoyed, he decided to take a walk by the lake, upon a closer look he saw his arch rival, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" demanded Harry.

"Oh look its scar head whatever shall I do?" smirked Draco.

Harry, without thinking, lunged at Draco and started punching him, obviously it turned into a full scale war. They never noticed the four strangers standing behind them amused.

(Replace this sentence with a line break)

I was finally getting my revenge on the ferret, I thought gleefully, when all of a sudden cold water splashed us. I looked up and my jaw hit the ground. There, standing before me, were four of the most beautiful people I had ever seen; three girls and one boy.

The first girl had a curvy body with white skin, colored with just a little olive tinge. Her hair was white blond and hung just past her shoulders in a satiny sheet, framing a face with beautiful sapphire blue eyes. 'A veela?' I thought to myself, as my eyes drifted towards the others.

The second girl had porcelain white skin, silver smoldering eyes, knee length hair so black it shone blue in the light and she too had a curvy figure. He had no idea what she was, only the vague notion that she was not completely human, and more than she appeared.

The third girl was, in my opinion, the most attractive. She was just a little shorter than me, with a soft, lithe body, covered in velvety smooth, slightly tanned skin. Her hair was a deep shade of red, which seemed to have an oddly earthy feel to it with tones of brown and, at one point, I swore I saw green tints when she tilted her head. It fell in a soft, wavy cloud down just past her shoulders, which gave a very warm, innocent look to her exotic features. The mass of silken hair framed a warm, oval face that was only slightly feline in nature. Her bangs curled into soft ringlets at either side of her head and the entire mass of hair caught the light and shone just enough to give her a gentle glow. Her eyes were a lively mossy brown green that reminded me of the school grounds in late spring. They regarded me then with a perpetually amused glimmer as I took in her most distinguishing feature, by far. 'She's an elf, if the pointed ears peeking out of her hair are any indication…' I noted as I turned my attention to the last person there.

The boy had silver hair to the top of his shoulders, honey colored eyes, and an extremely muscular body. I just stood there for a moment, taking in the strange sight, before the second girl stepped forward, clearly intending to speak to the Ferret and I.

(Replace this sentence with a line break)

After Persephone sprayed them with water I decided to introduce my friends and I. "I am Artemis." I said, waving vaguely at myself, "the veela is Persephone, the elf is Athena, and the guy standing beside me is Aries." As I spoke I motioned to each in a vague gesture of introduction. The two boys in front of us first glared at each other before introducing themselves, clearly having issues.

"I'm Harry Potter" the dark haired boy was the first to answer and as he stared at Athena, I smirked.

"I am Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance." drawled the blond haired boy as he straightened himself and his clothing.

"Ok now that everyone knows everyone could you please escort us to the great hall, dinner has just started, thanks." I said, turning back towards the castle without pausing to see if they would comply.

(Replace this sentence with a line break)

The two boys lead the way to the great hall, glaring angrily at eachother the whole way, but before either one of them could reach out to open the large double doors they swung open dramatically.

"I like making an entrance" Artemis said as she swept into the hall before the two somewhat stunned boys, a smirk playing on her soft lips.

The rest of the group followed her in, some of them noting with approval the stunned and confused looks of the entire student body. Every head had turned in their direction, and while Draco preened up the attention he was getting for walking in with them Harry took the opportunity to find a seat and disappear amongst his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Headmaster sorry we were late...we had things to take care of." said Aries as he glided to a halt beside Artemis at the front of the hall.

"Of course, of course, no problem at all now, professor Snape would you mind picking up the sorting hat for me? Ah thank you." replied the aged wizard seated at the long, low table before the four newest arrivals to Hogwarts. He sat for a time, stroking his ungodly long white beard, which was tucked into his belt for who knew what reason, and twinkled at them absurdly as they awaited the potion master's return.

When Snape returned back to the great hall with the Sorting Hat Artemis groaned "Ew, I am so not putting that on my head, what if the first years have head lice or something?"

"Shut up or I'll tell the entire hall what you did in the Leaky Cauldron!" said Persephone in reply.

"You are a cruel and terrible person, to think you are one of my best friends." sniffed Artemis before she crossed her arms and pouted.

"This year we are pleased to welcome four new students into our school who will be starting in their sixth years. Today we will be sorting them. Professor McGonagall, if you please?" Dumbledore said, smiling to the deputy headmistress.

Professor McGonagall stood up with a piece of paper in hand and began the much shortened sorting ceremony for the second time that year. "Would Aries Amber please come here?" Aries stood up and walked over to the sorting hat, he put it on his head and almost immediately it called out 'RAVENCLAW' Aries got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Artemis Lumière Moonstone" Artemis walked up and placed the hat on her head. 15 minutes later and the hat was still trying to where she should go as she sat looking clearly annoyed on the stool in front of everyone.

"What are they talking about, no conversation with a hat should last this long. You wear the damn thing on your head for cripe's sake." griped Athena to no one in particular.

Finally, as the hall waited with baited breath, the hat seemed to shudder and then yelled out a bit squeakily "SLYFFINDOR!!"

For a minute, there was nothing but shocked silence, and then the whole hall burst into laughter as Artemis yelled "What!? You stupid, bloody hat! Are you trying to make my life difficult?! If you don't sort me properly you will soon be pink and twice as ugly!"

The hat took the threat seriously, and into the din, just heard above all the hooting laughter, it yelled "SLYTHERIN!!" The hat then seemed to wilt a little, grumbling about how it should quit this job and find a new one as Artemis got up and walked over to the slytherin table to sit beside Draco.

"Athena Obsidian" Athena walked over to the sorting hat and as soon as she placed it on her head it announced 'GRYFFINDOR' she took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table, a lopsided smile quirking up one corner of her mouth as she sat herself down beside Harry, who just stared at her.

"Persephone Bloodstone" Persephone walked over and put the hat on and it called 'HUFFLEPUFF'. Persephone then went and sat at the last house table.

"Well now that we have our new students sorted I can finally announce that Ms. Bloodstone and Ms. Obsidian will be taking a joint roll in teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They are student teachers and have the privilege to give and take points as well as give detentions. Ms. Moonstone and Mr. Amber will be teaching Physical defense and should anyone be interested, the first meeting will be held in two days, on Friday night at 9 pm in the great hall. They are also recognized as student teachers so please be respectful, now please excuse this old man for his ramblings and continue with your meal!" Dumbledor finished, smiling at all and sundry, before sitting himself back down to do just that.

"Pft, Headmaster, I still think you're hot!" shouted Artemis before he could take his first bite of what appeared to be curried steak. The great hall erupted into peals of laughter at this.

"Why thank you Ms. Moonstone" Dumbledore replied merrily, as if a student confessing that he were 'hot' happened every day.

Dinner had ended and everyone was busily making their way, full and happy, towards thier dorms for the night when all of a sudden Pansy Parkinson barreled into Artemis and started attacking her, seemingly unprovoked.

"Draco is mine you mudblood! I saw the way you were looking at him!" Pansy Shrieked, eliciting stares as the great hall stopped to watch.

Suddenly Pansy and Artemis were surrounded by growling angry wolves. "I wouldn't move if I were you, girl, these are my wolves and they get very angry when someone tries to hurt me." Artemis warned her, pronouncing the words very loudly and slowly as if she were talking to someone retarded or insane. Pansy clambered off of Artemis in furious anger and ran away, but not before Professor McGonagall had seen the aborted attack.

"Miss Moonstone I'm going to have to insist that you get rid of your wolves, and ask that you not use them to attack other students, even if it is in self defense…" she said severely.

"Sorry professor but these wolves are always with me, they are my protectors so to speak and if you have any issues please bring them up with Professor Dumbledore, as he was already aware of this fact, now I'm off to bed, goodnight." Artemis said politely before walking off and down the hall to meet with her friends. "So...what do you guys think? First day and I've already been attacked, I'm doing pretty good." she smirked at the others.

"Well I think everyone needs some shut eye so let's meet up at, say, 6:45 in the great hall for breakfast." said Athena, rolling her eyes and choosing to ignore the other girl. Everyone agreed and hurried up to catch up with their respective houses, heading for their dormitories.


End file.
